Answer me
by MlleLauChan
Summary: "Pourquoi ai-je perdu ?" Kaku ne comprenait pas. Allongé, corps immobile sanguinolent, l'assassin n'arrivait pas à croire en ce qui venait de se passer. Il avait perdu. Pourquoi ce Roronoa Zoro l'avait-il vaincu ? Avait-il la réponse à cette question qui, il en avait la certitude, le harcèlerait s'il ne trouvait pas vite la réponse ? [Cadeau pour ChocOlive Flamous]


Disclaimer : One Piece n'est pas à moi. Ni l'image.

Ndla : Devinez mes amis ! C'est encore un cadeau (moui bon vous vous en doutiez en lisant le résumé !) Et devinez pour qui il est ? Pour ma CHOCOLIVE dont c'était l'anniversaire cette semaine ! Youhou !... Cadeau en retard. Bon ben, oui, évidemment, les retards s'enchaînent et puis il ne suffit pas de claquer des doigts pour faire un texte. Surtout un texte pour Choco ! Ce doit être soigné, IC, un peu de qualité que diable ! (de la qualité... avec MlleLau *gros fou rire dans l'assistance invisible*) Je m'attaque à du Kaku, ce n'est pas n'importe qui mesdemoiselles/messieurs ! C'est le chouchou de ma super Choco, faut faire attention à ce qu'on lui fait faire quand on le fait apparaître dans une fanfiction !

Pardon ma Choco, il est un peu court. Je me rattraperai l'année prochaine, promis juré !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

 **Answer me**

 **.**

 _Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ai-je perdu ?_

Kaku avait beau avoir affiché ce sourire et avoir éclaté de rire face à Zoro, ce nœud au plus profond de son être l'empêchait d'être pleinement satisfait du résultat de ce combat. Son sang se mêlait à la terre, cette terre qui lui semblait si froide sous sa paume tandis que son sang, si chaud, se faufilait sous lui. Il avait serré les dents, immobile, alors que le bretteur de l'équipage du Chapeau de Paille retirait son couvre-chef.

Des sanglots furent ravalés in extremis. Kaku n'arrivait pas à y croire. Viré de Galley-La, viré du Gouvernement – parce que oui, au fond, il avait déjà conscience que l'équipage du Chapeau de Paille allait réussir et qui disait défaite, disait CP9 dissout car le Gouvernement n'admettait aucune défaite face aux pirates. Son monde s'écroulait et il n'y trouvait aucune raison, aucune personne à blâmer. Kaku réfléchissait à toute vitesse mais aucune réponse ne lui venait.

 _Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ai-je perdu ?_

Ses lèvres refusèrent de se plier à ses ordres. Cette question prisonnière tournait dans ses pensées rendues confuses par toute cette douleur. Il était certain que ce Roronoa Zoro l'aurait cette réponse. C'était lui qui sortait victorieux de cette affrontement après tout.

Pourquoi ? Pourquoi avait-il perdu ? Il était plus fort que Jabura, plus fort que lui sans avoir encore eu son fruit du démon ! Tellement plus fort que ce canidé si fier de son pouvoir. C'était parce qu'il n'avait pas exploité son propre fruit au mieux ? Il ne lui semblait pas, ce sabreur avait, durant leur combat entre deux passes d'arme furieuses, admis que son fruit du démon était très puissant. Couplé avec ses facultés en tant qu'assassin du CP9, il aurait dû être imbattable.

 _Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ai-je perdu face à un pirate ?_

Rien, rien n'aurait dû se mettre entre lui et sa victoire.

Rien, rien n'aurait dû l'empêcher de vaincre ce pirate aux cheveux verts.

Il s'était battu pour la Justice ! Non, ce n'était pas vrai. Il s'était battu contre le bretteur parce qu'il avait su qu'il était capable de le vaincre.

― C'est vrai que tu aurais pu gagner.

 _Quoi ? Il était encore là lui ?_ Kaku rouvrit péniblement les yeux et les leva vers Roronoa Zoro. Qu'est-ce qu'il fichait à se tenir là comme un poireau ? Cette pensée l'amusa et les commissures de ses lèvres eurent un frémissement fatigué. Poireau, ça lui allait bien, à ce type. Il avait bien le droit de se foutre de lui, le bretteur ne s'était pas gêné pour le ridiculiser. L'un n'avait pas pris au sérieux l'autre et la réciproque était vraie. Puis, petit à petit...

 _Pourquoi ? J'ai tout donné dans ce combat. Pourquoi ai-je perdu ?_

― La différence est d'une telle évidence que tu n'y as toujours pas pensé je parie.

Kaku le défia du regard, un sourire carnassier accroché à ses lèvres. Cette soif-là, Zoro la reconnaissait entre mille, il l'avait déjà ressentie bon nombre de fois, que ce soit en tant que Chasseur solitaire ou pirate aux côtés de Luffy. Ce fut ce sourire qui le convainquit à délier sa langue.

― Tu ne t'es pas battu pour ce en quoi tu crois.

Qu'est-ce qu'il racontait, cet abruti ? Le souffle de Kaku se glissait entre ses lèvres entrouvertes en sifflant, que ce soit lorsqu'il expirait ou inspirait. Vivre n'avait toujours été que synonyme de douleur, depuis le jour où il avait commencé sa formation d'assassin. Ce n'était donc pas cette douleur physique qui le tuait à petit feu. Ce qui le dévorait de l'intérieur, c'était cette incompréhension, ce sentiment d'être incomplet.

Les yeux baissés vers Kaku, plantés dans ces deux orbes noirs qui le défiaient encore, Zoro ne le prenait pas de haut, bien au contraire. Il le voyait comme un combattant qui avait gagné son respect. Grâce à lui, il était devenu encore plus fort, plus fort encore pour protéger ses camarades.

― Demande-toi d'abord pour quoi tu t'es battu.

La clé serrée dans sa main, il avait tourné les talons et avait laissé Kaku avec ses questions. L'assassin aurait peut-être dû le retenir. Peut-être. S'il en avait eu la possibilité, peut-être l'aurait-il fait. Néanmoins, ce pirate était un instinctif. Surement s'était-il dit qu'il en avait dit suffisamment pour le remettre sur les rails.

Les rails ! Non mais pour qui s'était-il pris, ce criminel ? Bien sûr que Kaku s'était battu pour quelque chose, pour une chose qui lui tenait à cœur. La Justice ! Ah non, encore avec cette conception si flou, si intangible et traîtresse... Non, définitivement, ce n'était qu'une pensée qu'on avait inséré dans son crâne au fil des années avec l'espoir qu'elle les formaterait, lui et son mode de pensée.

La vérité, c'est que ça aurait dû marcher. Puis il y avait eu cette mission d'infiltration dans la Galley-La. Icebarg construisait des bateaux pour tous, sans exception, tout en travaillant avec le Gouvernement. Sa conception de la Justice était différente. Alors Kaku se posait cette question : est-ce qu'il se serait mieux battu, si cela avait été pour la Galley-La ? Pour les amis qu'il s'y était fait ?

Un soupir sifflant lui échappa bien malgré lui. Il n'en savait fichtre rien. Pourquoi Roronoa Zoro n'était-il plus là pour lui fournir sa réponse ? Que devait-il faire maintenant ?

Une autre question lui traversa l'esprit, si vive que son corps fut pris d'un soubresaut imperceptible, ses mains prises d'un spasme. Se serait-il mieux battu si cela avait été pour ses compagnons ?

Cette question n'était pas si bête, loin de là. Certes, elle paraissait absurde à première vue, mais il suffisait de pousser la réflexion plus loin pour s'apercevoir que c'était sur cette voie qu'avait voulu le mener Roronoa Zoro. Ce pirate avait tout misé dans cette bataille : sa fierté de bretteur, sa vie, la clé, l'avenir de ses amis. Il avait joué le tout pour le tout et avait remporté la mise. En comparaison, qu'est-ce qu'il avait misé, lui, l'assassin ? Sa fierté seulement, et rien d'autre. Il ne s'était battu que pour conforter son ego, rien d'autre.

Il ne s'était ni battu pour la justice ni pour ses compagnons. Il s'était battu pour un motif dérisoire en comparaison. Son ego avait été l'obstacle qui lui avait fait rater la victoire de peu. Il n'avait pas mis toute sa force dans ce combat, trop sûr qu'il était de sa victoire. Cet orgueil était la seule raison de cette défaite.

A ce constat, Kaku rouvrit les yeux. Quel idiot il avait été ! Sa maîtrise de son fruit du démon n'y était pour rien, c'était lui qui s'était précipité vers sa défaite en étant aussi aveuglé par la soi-disante facilité de ce combat. Il l'avait pris pour un affrontement comme un autre, voilà ce qui l'avait mené à cet échec cuisant.

― J'ai l'impression que t'as compris.

Kaku tourna péniblement la tête vers la provenance de cette voix, si désagréable tant elle était confiante avec ce sourire en complément. Il dut plisser les yeux pour le voir, ce sourire, il était déjà si loin... Une autre silhouette apparut par le trou dans le mur, _made in Jabura_ , se dit Kaku avec désinvolture. Que ce soit en parole ou en acte, ils étaient différents, n'hésitaient pas à le dire tout haut l'un en face de l'autre. Kaku aimait quand tout était bien net, bien coupé. Jabura mettait le boxon partout où il passait. Ils avaient pensé n'avoir vraiment aucun point commun, à part faire partie du CP9...

Et cela ne l'empêchait pas de s'inquiéter pour ce crétin. Si le blondinet était là, c'est que Jabura avait perdu, lui aussi. _Excès de confiance_ , présumait Kaku. Un point commun dont se serait bien passé l'assassin. Restait à savoir dans quel état il était. S'il y avait pensé durant le combat, aurait-il pensé à tout donner dedans pour s'assurer que tout allait bien du côté de ce satané cabot ?

― Eh le frisé ! T'as récupéré la clé ?

 _Agréable_ , ricana Kaku en son for intérieur, _c'est pour ce crétin que tu t'es battu ? Ça valait le coup dis moi, il te le rend bien._

― Tiens te voilà toi ? Ouais je l'ai.

Ces répliques, si acides et tranchantes, entre ce blondinet et le verdoyant lui rappelaient sa relation discordante avec Jabura. Kaku avait cru, jusque là, que cela rendait impossible toute amitié, toute confiance entre eux. Peut-être pas après tout. Ces deux là composaient avec peu de paroles, aucune flatterie ni compliment pour l'un ou pour l'autre. On aurait dit deux facettes d'un même miroir.

 _C'était peut-être ça qui nous manque_ , finit par se dire l'assassin, _il est vrai que Lucci se bat pour la Justice mais ce n'est que pour ce droit de tuer. Dans ce cas, est-ce vraiment légitime de dire qu'il se bat pour la Justice ? Ce n'est qu'un prétexte... Et nous autre alors ?_

Alors que les deux pirates repartaient, Kaku perdait conscience en ayant la conviction qu'il fallait qu'il se remette en question s'il voulait continuer à survivre... non, à vivre pour ce en quoi il croyait et pour ceux qui étaient ses compagnons.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Oui, c'est encore une réécriture d'un moment du manga. J'aime bien, comme ça, sans plus de raison qu'une analyse psychologique d'un ou des personnages. Ce ZoKa (très léger oui, je n'allais pas faire lire à ma Choco un de mes piètres lemons, lui faire corriger un chapitre comportant un viol, ce fut suffisant pour moi afin d'être traumatisée) est aussi une provocation parce qu'on a osé me lancer avec beaucoup d'ironie "Un JabSan, ça a autant de raison d'exister qu'un Zoro x Kaku. J'aime faire plaisir mais j'aime aussi embêter mon monde.

Mais j'aime encore plus faire plaisir à ma Choco alors j'ai décidé de prendre des risques cette fois. Depuis que je suis à fond sur le JabSan, je songeais à un ZoKa et ce fut ma super Choco ma source d'inspiration, la fan de CP9 et de Kaku qu'on aime tous !

Merci d'être passé, que ceux qui ont aimé laisse une petite review. L'avis qui m'importera le plus pour cet OS, ce sera le tiens ma Choco. Incendie moi par MP si tu n'aimes pas, ne te gêne pas pour me faire un listing de tout ce qui fait que Kaku est OOC. Fais-toi plaisir !

Oh et je m'excuse pour les fautes éventuelles, bien évidemment !


End file.
